The Stars
by Itane Juri
Summary: Summary: Naruto's stepmother and stepsister do not like Naruto, and when his stepsister finds out that, the international pop star and his band is coming to Konoha, and as Naruto's punishment after making his stepsister mad she drags him to the concert because she is underage. Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba Warning: BoyxBoy, Yaoi, nosebleeds, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stars**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru. Side pairing: KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains yaoi; meaning boy x boy action, while you read this beware of the hot stuff that can make you have a nosebleed. This is M-rated, and the occness, and Sakura, Ino bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been a yaoi anime, the only thing I own is the plot of this fiction (^-^) YAY. **

**Summary: Naruto's stepmother and stepsister do not like Naruto, and when his stepsister finds out that, the international pop star and his band is coming to Konoha, and as Naruto's punishment after making his stepsister mad she drags him to the concert because she is underage. **

**This is: **_Thinking, _"speaking"

_Dear diary I know I'm too old but whatever Friday 05.05 20xx _

_Today is just not my day, why must it be like this. First, I just found out that I was gay and then my stepsister somehow found out and told my stepmother. I am Naruto currently 18 years old, and for some reason luck has never been on my side. First, my mother died giving birth to me and then my father remarried then died, and thus leaving me in this world with my (evil) stepmother and her daughter. Since as long as I can remember Sakura (my stepsister) has always gotten what she want and she took everything away from me_

"NARUTO! Get your ass down her right this INSTANT!" _uh oh seems like this is it for today. _

When the boy was done with writing, he clapped his book together and ran down the stairs where the voice came from. The boy Naruto had bright blond hair, big blue sapphire eyes hidden under round thick glasses and had a healthy tan everywhere there was skin showing (which was not much).

Naruto was now standing in the kitchen and in front of his so called 'family'. "What took you so long?" said his stepmother Yuuko, she had long bright pink hair and hazel brown eyes. "So I heard from Sakura that you made her mad?" Yuuko continued.

"But I don't know what I did wrong to make her mad" Naruto answered. Looking down on the floor not lifting his head up. "I heard there was a concert that you wanted to go to right Sakura? *Sakura nods* then take Naruto with you as his punishment for making you mad. Besides your underage so you have to go with an older person and Naruto could drive you there"

"You heard it right Naruto you are going to come with me, now go away I don't want to see you, you disgusting homo" Sakura said with a sneer on her face.

This commentary didn't hurt Naruto much, because he was used to it. It was not only Sakura that called him that there was also those at school calling him a nerd, but he couldn't really say he wasn't a nerd.

He had good grades and he liked anime and manga so it's not entirely false, but what he could not understand was why people used that as a reason to bully him. But sad things away he and his friends Kiba, Gaara and Kyuubi who was an upper class man was going to the arcade today. He was very excited to get away from Sakura and he needed to forget about that concert he has to go too. His friends too liked anime and manga, and some of them had good grades like Gaara and Kyuubi.

"So you were forced to go with Sakura to the concert on Saturday, man that must suck" a boy with short brown spiky hair, and long red triangles on each cheek and big dark brown eyes, said while walking and licking ice cream.

"Kiba, I agree with you this time it really sucks, and you know Kyuu-nii, I didn't do anything and now I'm forced to go" I said to Kiba and then facing a boy that had long red hair and big green blue eyes. I call him Kyuu-nii because he is like a brother to all of us, but his real name is Kyuubi.

Patting my head, Kyuubi said "It's just once and just get it over with. It cannot be that bad, what was their name again. Sha-Shi-Shari-Sharingan, it is not like they are going to stay for long anyway. And besides they don't know you or us, they must be like the typical snobbish pop stars and bands" and oh, how wrong Kyuubi was. They all dropped the subject and nodded, Naruto looking a little bit relived.

Next to Kyuubi was a boy with short red hair with big green eyes, which had dark circles around, and a kanji of the word love over the left eye. His name is Gaara.

"Kiba where is Akamaru?" Gaara said to Kiba who was busy licking his ice cream.

"Hm? He's at my sisters playing" Kiba said still licking his ice cream; Akamaru is Kiba's dog, which he is rarely seen without.

Today really sucked, first being chased by fan girls, and then getting news about how the band was going to start attend school again. Thus taking a break from all this. Something about their manager talking about youth and experiencing love and so on. In their opinion, they needed a break from all this so starting school was good news.

The members of the band Sharingan was of Sasuke as main vocalist, Shino as the drummer, Neji as the guitarist and Itachi as the bassist. Sasuke has short black hair with bangs and the back of his hair looking like a – Ahem- duck butt, with coal black eyes.

Shino has round shade glasses on, and short spiky dark brown hair. Neji has long brown hair that is tied together near the end, and has light purple eyes. Itachi which is also Sasuke's brother has long black hair tied together near the back of his neck, and has coal black eyes like Sasuke's.

This Saturday they were going to perform their last performance before taking a break to attend school again. They thought it was going to be interesting.

**TBC…**

Always wanted to write TBC lol, well folks this was the first chapter of my new story I will try to update as fast as possible, and I am sorry for the grammatical fails. Well then until next time ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stars**

**I got a review from a guest that said, and I quote: "Naruto and Sasuke aren't gay, you disgusting f**. Kill yourself, pathetic loser." Well this was my first flame, and I utilized it very good, by roasting marshmallows. Plus I almost died laughing all night. First you read a story which is labeled M rated and I think I stated quite clearly that this story contained yaoi, meaning boy x boy action. If you did not get that in your thick skull, I simply have to give up. This is , a site you can write out your stories, fantasies and should not be flamed on. But thanks to some people who has a very thick skull, they do not get it.**

**But I also appreciate all of you guys who posted a good review (and serious) and followed and clicked favorite. Sorry for the long rant. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not in any situation own Naruto, cuz' if I did, Naruto would have been a yaoi or a Shounen ai manga. **

**Warning: **** major blood loss, yaoi and uke's being chased by seme's. Boy x boy love. This is a YAOI story.**

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

\- is change of point of view

**Chapter 2: Seme's meet the uke's**

_Dear diary the worst day ever has arrived Saturday 06.05 20xx_

_It's currently morning of the worst day to come, I as of yesterday made Sakura angry for no apparent reason and was forced to attend a concert by Yuuko. I then was then meeting up with the rest of my nerd friend group, went together to the arcade, and was discussing about the band I was to attend. I think the group's name was something like Sharingan. I did a little bit of research but was interrupted in the middle of it, so I just didn't. well seems like it is time to go and I honestly don't want to go._

_Xoxo Naruto _

Closing the diary, Naruto went to his closet and took on some clothes. His room was on the loft and he had a big mattress fitting exactly two person on it barely. The loft was a decent size and Naruto was stumbling around trying to find his messenger bag, glasses and his phone. He had an orange t- shirt, which was a little bit baggy on him, with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"NARUTO! Hurry your ass down here, we are going to be late" Sakura yelled from downstairs as she was already done, and ready to go.

He then proceeded to climb down the stairs as Sakura was hurrying him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming" Naruto mumbled loud enough for himself.

"I'm co-coming right away Sakura, s-sorry" Naruto stuttered a little bit, while he was on his way to Sakura's room.

Naruto looked around a little bit trying to find a quiet place away from all the screaming fan girls. _I cannot understand why they are so excited for._ Naruto thought as he was making his way to the back of the hall and was leaning back on the wall. As soon as he leaned back the lights went off and he saw the reason why the girls was so excited.

There on the center of the stage, near the microphone holder, was a man that had the darkest black eyes Naruto has ever seen and he had short black hair that had a little tint of blue in it. the back of his hair looked like a –ahem – duck's butt.

The man was so handsome and that is probably why the girls were screaming so much.

_He's so handsome…omg what am I thinking, he would never notice me. We don't know each other either and, and… ahhh just forget it._ Yes, as you may already know Naruto is gay.

He knew he was gay when he was in a changing room in 8th grade, and was turned on by the boy bodies. He hasn't come out of the closet for anyone else except for this group of friend which was gay to.

He remembered that time they all came out to each other it was so funny. While Naruto was remembering all this, he did not notice the glances pointed to him by Sasuke.

While Sasuke was standing on the stage and singing the last song, he spotted a mop of blond hair. When he looked more closely, he saw the bluest eyes ever. It was a boy with three whisker like marks on either of his cheeks. The boy was standing in the corner, by the door. Sasuke knew he had to get to know the boy with the blondest hair and the bluest eyes that would make the sun and sky bleak in comparison.

Man that boy was gorgeous, and Sasuke wanted him bad, and _a Uchiha always get what an Uchiha wants. _Was what Sasuke thought, as he was singing the last sentence.

Then the blond boy was turning to him and they both made eye contact, before Sasuke was dragged out by his brother.

The concert was over and he had to find Sakura and head home. He reached for the door, but the door opened and slammed in his face. He was holding his nose and said "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stand in the way". Sasuke held his breath while he held the door knob, and without thinking he said.

"Hn, dobe you should be more aware of your surroundings"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke and his eyes widened, and he blushed. Then he attempted to go out the door but found an arm blocking his way out the door.

"And where exactly are you thinking to go?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips. "Uh-uhm I just wanted to go to find someone" Naruto said a little unsure.

At that moment Sakura spotted Sasuke and Naruto by the door to backstage, and without seeing Sasuke Sakura said "You idiot, can't you see that this door leads to backstage? Are you blind? Those thick glasses on your face is there for a reason. You loser, freak, nerd"

With each word Sakura said, Sasuke could see that Naruto was getting more hurt and he could see the tears welling in his eyes. Naruto said nothing back to Sakura as tears welled in his eyes, until Sasuke saw a tear slide down his cheeks.

That was it, was this ugly pink haired monster to talk to his dobe like this. I have to take him away from here.

Sasuke hugged Naruto and it was then Sakura saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha from Sharingan. "Sasuke UCHIHA?! Omg… OMG" she was freaking out before she noticed it Sasuke was hugging Naruto and walking away with him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun where are you going with the loser?" Sakura yelled to them as they were going, Sasuke was holding Naruto around the waist.

"Hn, away from you" Sasuke replied to Sakura without turning back


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stars**

**I am so ****sorry for updating in so long, but you know the final term is here, and all the teachers have to be assholes and give us lots to do even if we have finals.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not in any situation own Naruto, cuz' if I did, Naruto would have been a yaoi or a Shounen ai manga. **

**Warning: **** major blood loss, yaoi and uke's being chased by seme's. Boy x boy love. This is a YAOI story.**

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

\- is change of point of view

**Chapter 3: In the wolf's den**

Naruto now sat inside together with Sasuke and his bandmates, all off the band staring shockingly at Naruto who was sobbing quietly straddling Sasuke's lap, face on his shoulder and Sasuke's hand on Naruto's back, stroking it. They were wondering where Sasuke picked him up or why he was sobbing. As this had never happened before, because Sasuke was not exactly known for his kindness to people.

I took him into the parking lot, where I know the car was and proceeded to open the car door, watching the whole band stop what they were doing and watching me shocked as I maneuvered Naruto who's crying had reduced to sobbing onto straddling my lap and as I stroked his back soothingly.

I could care less of what the others thought as I had a very cute blond dobe straddling my lap and sobbing. I figured that I should probably stop the sobbing. _Maybe I should take him home._ Sasuke thought as he could feel Naruto beginning to sleep on his shoulder, face nestled in his neck, a little bit wet.

"Hey, let's go home" Sasuke said as if it was the most natural thing to say on earth, while stroking a blond guy's back, the members of Sharingan thought.

Meanwhile Kakashi just drove while thinking of his precious Iruka that was waiting at the mansion that the band Sharingan was living in.

Some time later they arrived at the house and as Naruto was asleep Sasuke just carried him in to his room, while the members wondered if that would be a really good idea, but whatever Sasuke's problem. What they didn't know was that they would all get roped in on this somehow.

When Sasuke arrived at his room, he put Naruto down on the bed and took off Naruto's glasses, and Naruto opened his eyes a little before he closed them again and mumbled something about Kyuu-nii. Sasuke was in awe; Naruto was simply beautiful, cute and looked angelic under the stray lights by the moon that shined through the window. Snapping back into reality he remembered how lithe Naruto was, and when he carried him he weighted next to nothing that really bugged him, but he decided to wait for tomorrow to ask Naruto.

As Naruto had a hood on and t-shirt with black skinny jeans on, Sasuke deemed it uncomfortable to sleep in it so he stripped Naruto and put his own white button up shirt on Naruto, which was overly large on Naruto. _Cute, is this some kind of endurance test? Was it really a good idea to let him sleep in my room together? _Naruto mewled _adorable, the dobe is mine, and I have done nothing. Now go to sleep tomorrow's Sunday, which means we will be briefed before school on Monday._

The members of Sharingan waited a little bit before they started eating, as Sasuke did not seem to come down anytime soon.

"I wonder who that blond was, he was quite cute if I might say, but I prefer red heads" Neji said as he began to eat and swallow his food.

"I would advise you to not mess with that blond, did you not see the look on Sasuke's face and his eyes. If you ask me he was marking his territory right there" Shino said his as he was reaching for the fish.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that protective since the time I took his little plushy from him when he was five years old. Hahah something interesting is going to happen and I get to mess with Sasuke" Itachi said while smiling before sipping a little bit of tea from his cup.

All the members sweat dropped.

_The next morning_

Naruto began to wake up slowly. His head on Sasuke's chest, Naruto had a little panic attack as he saw that Sasuke was naked. _Hope I didn't do something stupid now._ Lifting up the blanket slowly, he released a sigh as he and Sasuke was both clothed.

"Decided to wake up yet, dobe?" Sasuke said as he and Naruto locked eyes.

And Naruto being Naruto fell from the bed landing face down, and Sasuke being the pervert that he is slapped Naruto's butt. Naruto let out a squeak and proceeded to find his t-shirt from yesterday.

Sasuke also got slowly out of bed watching Naruto fumbling around and looking all adorable. _Hn, mine_ sasuke thought as he saw Naruto bending over and his butt looking so round and cute. "T-teme, thank you for what you did yesterday, I appreciate it. Is there something I can do for you in return?" Naruto said with a little blush, that snapped Sasuke out of his fantasy world and he thought a little bit before answering Naruto.

He got closer to Naruto who slowly backed into the door and Sasuke hovering over Naruto with a hand over his head. Naruto now standing between Sasuke and the door looked everywhere else than at Sasuke's face that was near Naruto's face.

"How about you become my boyfriend, and we go on a date tomorrow" Sasuke said as he bit Naruto's ear, making him blush. "Hn then it is decided, now let's head down to get some food. You must be hungry" Sasuke said as he slowly backed from a heavily blushing Naruto, and holding his hand leading Naruto down to eat breakfast.

_**TBC... **_

Yay that was a chapter, and I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was a bit busy because of the finals but now that it is summer vacation (yayayyayayay) you guys can expect me to update more frequently. And thank you everybody that left a review for me I appreciate it.

Have a good summer vacation ;)

Love Itane


	4. Chapter 4

**The Stars**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru. Side pairing: KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains yaoi; meaning boy x boy action, while you read this beware of the hot stuff that can make you have a nosebleed. This is M-rated, and the occness, and Sakura, Ino bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been a yaoi anime, the only thing I own is the plot of this fiction (^-^) YAY.**

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

= is change of point of view

**Chapter 4: The meeting of the other wolves**

Sasuke took ahold of Naruto's hand and dragged him down the stairs, Naruto just letting Sasuke lead him down the stairs.

When they were at the table, they saw all the members sitting at the table ready to eat, and Iruka on Kakashi's lap struggling to be free from Kakashi's hold. Sitting down slowly Sasuke put Naruto on his lap, while Naruto was blushing and not paying attention. _The teme wants me to go out with him and be his boyfriend?!_

"What a cute little blond we have here don't we, Iruka" Kakashi said, smiling while trying to get a good hold on Iruka.

"Little brother can you introduce him, as we don't know who he is, and it seems like he cannot speak for himself right now" Itachi said smiling at Naruto.

"U-um my name is Naruto, and may I ask where I am? I kind of have to go home as I didn't call home yesterday" Naruto said, a little bit shy.

"Hn, dobe you don't need to worry right now. Just eat, and you have to give me your phone number before I drive you home." Sasuke said as he reached for the rice bowl.

"Maa maa, no need to be so pushy, ne. now lets eat" Kakashi said with a contented smile as Iruka gave up struggling and was leaning into Kakashi.

"Yeah, he's right Sasuke lets eat and then we can discuss this afterwards" Neji said that while holding his rice bowl all ready to eat.

"Agreed" Shino said raising his chopsticks.

"Itadakimas" all the members said including Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto.

While they were eating, they kept looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke kept feeding Naruto as they were bickering. _Ahh, how great would it be if only I had a cute boyfriend._ The members of Sharingan thought.

When they were done with eating Iruka was carried off somewhere by Kakashi and they figured out that they wouldn't see them soon so they just cleared the table. They soon went to the living room, when all the members was seated they began to talk.

"Well little brother aren't you very possessive of this cute little blondie? And my name is Itachi by the way, I'm also Sasuke big brother" Itachi said smile.

"That's Shino sitting over there with the shades, and that there is Neji sitting in the corner. The one who was dragged was Iruka and the one doing it was Kakashi." Sasuke said while holding the blond that was on his lap.

"Sasuke, um, where did you put my cellphone? I kind of need to call home and to Kyuu-nii to come and pick me up." Naruto said with a little pink blush, as he was feeling Sasuke's boner through his pants. "Hn, I can give you a ride, but you can use the house phone and give me your number by the way." Sasuke said pressing Naruto closer to himself, letting Naruto feel his boner and making him blush. _Cute._ Was what that came to Sasuke's mind.

Naruto then struggled free from Sasuke's hold and stood up saying, "Where is the house p-phone?" still blushing and stuttering.

"Hn, I will go with you follow me" Sasuke said before leading Naruto out of the living room to the hallway, where a black phone could be found. On the way, Sasuke tried to grope Naruto a few more times before getting to the telephone stand.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

"Did Sasuke have a boner?" Shino asked while adjusting his shades.

"Hn, a boner" Itachi said with his head leaned backward to armchair and eyes closed.

"Definitely a boner" Neji said while reading his book.

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto**

"Uhm… Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little bit flushed.

"Hn?" Sasuke answered.

"C-c-could you m-mind the h-hand?" Naruto said even more flushed than before, trying to remove Sasuke's hand from his ass.

"Hn, you are asking for the impossible dobe. You are asking me to remove my hands from your delicious round, plump ass? Just so you can make a call? Impossible" Sasuke said his hand moving closer to Naruto's crotch.

"If you remove your h-hands I will give you my…a-ahn…n-number" Naruto said and Sasuke stopped his hands for a second before retreating.

"Hn, you promised, dobe" Sasuke said, his hands retreating but he placed his chin on Naruto's head and had arms around his waist.

"Th-thanks, teme" muttering the last part. Then dialed the number for Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii? Could you call y-Y-Yuuko and give her a message that I will be coming home today and that I was at a friend's house? And can you come pick me up?" Naruto said trembling a little bit at the name Yuuko, afraid what she would have him do as a punishment, and if Sakura has already spoke with her mother about Sasuke and him.

"Yeah, I'll come and pick you up, where are you staying right now?"

"u-uhm… Sasuke what is the street name?" Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha as in Sasuke Uchiha in the band S-Sharingan?" Kuuybi said a little worried about how Naruto ended up meeting the Uchiha.

Taking the phone from Naruto's hand and put it to his ear "Yes, that would be me, and the street is Konoha Garden, Street 2" Sasuke said a little amused.

"Holy Shit, just what did you do Naruto" Kyuubi said in a fairly loud voice. "Stay there I'll come as fast as I can okay, we will talk about it when I'm there" *beep* *beep* *beep* Kyuubi hanged up the phone.

"Well that was interesting, right dobe. Hm?" Sasuke asked a little amused, but looked down when Naruto didn't answer him.

"t-t-Teme, are we really in Konoha Garden? As in the richest place in the whole town? With high security and all?" Naruto said trembling a little bit his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Yes, is something wrong dobe?" Sasuke said and a little concerned about Naruto.

"I-I-I can't I can't be with you, we live in two different worlds. I don't belong here, I can't be your boyfriend. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I think we shouldn't meet anymore, I'm sorry I just can't" Naruto said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Naruto kissed his cheek before running out of the house, and as if on cue, Kyuubi's car pulled up to the drive away. Naruto opened the car and slipped inside, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Kyuu-nii, please" Naruto said almost inaudible.

"I understand, we can stay at my house today, and I called Yuuko and said that you will stay with me today. I'll drive us to school tomorrow"

**Inside with Sasuke **

Sasuke stood still, shocked. All the commotion made the rest of the band members rush out to the hallway and saw Sasuke looking down and his bangs covering his eyes and Naruto nowhere in sight. Even Iruka and Kakashi rushed down to see what happened.

"Naruto, dobe" Sasuke said, and you could hear the heartbroken and angry tone. _Why? Why did you run, when I finally found you my blond angel, what made you run?_

"Little brother, let's go inside and talk it out" Itachi said as he closed the door and locked it.

**TBC…**

Sorry for the cliffhanger. That was this chapter, I would like to thank all of you guys that is either following or favouriting my story, please continue to do so and thank you for enduring my grammatical fails. Thanks again and see you, love you guys :)

Love Itane 3

PS: I'll try to update sooner ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Stars**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru. Side pairing: KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains yaoi; meaning boy x boy action, while you read this beware of the hot stuff that can make you have a nosebleed. This is M-rated, and the occness, and Sakura, Ino bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been a yaoi anime, the only thing I own is the plot of this fiction (^-^) YAY. **

**Summary: Naruto's stepmother and stepsister do not like Naruto, and when his stepsister finds out that, the international pop star and his band is coming to Konoha, and as Naruto's punishment after making his stepsister mad she drags him to the concert because she is underage. **

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

= is change of point of view

**Chapter 5: Why and a meeting of semes and ukes**

They were all sitting in the living room, Sasuke looking angry, heartbroken and sad. All the members including Iruka and Kakashi were silent. The atmosphere was very tense, until Kakashi decided enough was enough.

"Maa, Sasuke you will find him again. It is not like you will never find him. I know how it feels but you need to be strong, and I would also like to brief you guys before tomorrow, when all of you have to go to school. No skipping" Kakashi looked at Neji and Shino, who gave a sigh "the school you guys will be attending is Leaf Academy."

As Kakashi kept going on and on Sasuke turned out all the voices around him.

_Why Naruto, why did you run away, what do you mean by saying we can't be together. I don't understand, dobe come back, I need you. My dobe._ As Sasuke thought of this he unconsciously stood up and walked to his room.

When Sasuke was out of sight all the members let out a long sigh.

"Naruto must have meant a lot to him" Neji said with a sad face.

"Hn, little brother has become really attached to Naruto." Itachi said thinking deeply.

"Makes me wonder why Naruto stormed out of the house" Shino said massaging his nose bridge.

They soon went to sleep after they got their school schedule and uniforms.

**Back to Kyuubi and Naruto**

They had finally arrived and it was already noon. Naruto's crying had finally stopped and his eyes was puffy, they sat at the table in Kyuubi's kitchen, each had a cup of warm chocolate.

"Ne, Naru what happened? You know you can tell me everything right?" Kyuubi said before drinking a little bit from his cup. "Yeah, I know Kyuu-nii. It is just that I have so many conflicted feelings inside me right now. I ran from Sasuke, we don't belong to each other, he and I lives in two different worlds" Naruto said, a single tear fell.

"I know Naru, I know. It will be alright, he- they are also human, they know how to love. And I think that he will use any means to get to know where you are. I think you will meet again, don't worry Naru" Kyuubi said looking distant and smiling toward the end.

"Yes I understand, Kyuu-nii. Thank you" Naruto said smiling.

Kyuubi put a hand on Naruto's back comforting him a little bit, then said "Should we invite the rest over and have a slumber party I can drive us all to school tomorrow" smiling at Naruto, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, let's. 'Cuz we ukes got to stay together" Naruto said before smiling widely and chugging his hot chocolate down.

"I'll call them" Kyuubi said before making his way to the house phone.

_30 min later…_

Kiba and Gaara stood at Kyuubi's doorstep, with bags and everything. Ready to have a good slumber party, and uniforms for school tomorrow.

Throughout the night, they talked and Naruto told them about the story between him and Sasuke, except for well… you know… the groping part.

Soon the night grew darker and they fell asleep, and finally it was morning and they got ready for school. They all had thick glasses because they did not want to have people pay attention to them.

On the way to school, they laughed and had a good time, and soon they had to part ways with Kyuubi, as he was older and a college student. Kyuubi attended the college that was in the place but another building, as the school is high school and college combined. Kiba, Naruto and Gaara all went to the same class, as they sat down in class. There was still five minutes until class started.

Sakura began to head to Naruto's desk looking angry. "You nerd where did you go yesterday? Leaving me all alone to go home, you disgusting homo. I can't believe you, just wait for when you come home mom is going to give you a punishment befitting for a disgusting homo like you." She said as she sneered and slapped Naruto hard making his glasses fall off.

Kiba and Gaara panicking afraid that Naruto's face would be seen and gain attention, they quickly went and put his glasses on him again, Naruto muttering a little thanks before sitting in his seat again. They all thought the same _just one year left and then it is over._ Then the class president said stand up and seat when the teacher arrived.

"Well there is three new students that will join us from today on and…let them introduce themselves," the teacher said looking at the new students.

All the girls then made a lot of noise shouting I love you Sasuke, it's Sharingan and so on. Sasuke scanned the classroom carefully before a mop of blond hair caught his eyes and when the mop of blond hair looked up his heartbeat went faster. A pair of thick glasses covered eyes blue as the sea, but he knew. He knew it was Naruto, his beloved Naruto. As their eyes met Naruto's eyes averted away looking down on his desk.

What neither of them was aware of was that Sakura was watching all of this happening and she thought this was unacceptable for her beloved Sasuke to be in love with one of the school's nerds and especially her step brother. As she thought she was more fitting and more beautiful than Naruto.

**= Sasuke POV=**

_Naruto, I know it is you. But why are you averting your eyes from mine. Naruto, my Naruto. Soon I will have you, I promise. _Then I began to write my name down on the blackboard. "Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I will be attending the last year of high school" I said as I looked at Naruto the whole time, but he just kept his head down not looking up.

Then I made a sign to Neji and Shino to introduce themselves.

**= Naruto POV =**

_O-oh no I made eye contact with him, hope he does not recognize me. _I thought as I looked down on my desk. _Alright as long as he is not seated beside me I am okay. _

**= Third POV = **

"Well my name is Shino Aburame, same as Sasuke" Shino said not showing any emotions of interest. "My name is Neji Hyuuga and I hope we will get along well" Neji said with a smile making all the girls swoon over him.

"Well now we will start class, Neji you can sit next to Gaara, Sasuke you can sit next to Naruto and Shino you can sit next to Kiba. Gaara, Naruto and Kiba raise your hand." As the teacher said this Naruto, Gaara and Kiba raised their hands.

Naruto raising his hand reluctantly thought. _Why? Just when I said as long as he is not seated beside me. _He panicked as Sasuke began to come nearer to him, _oh shit, oh shit._ His heart beating faster and faster.

Neji and Shino introduced themselves to their seatmates and could not help but think that they were cute. And they were curious as to why Gaara and Kiba so thick glasses on as they saw it was not corrective glasses.

Then the teacher began class, and throughout the whole time Sasuke looked at Naruto intensely, as did Shino to Kiba and Neji to Gaara.

_**Back to Kyuubi**_

As Kyuubi headed to his art class, as he was majoring in art he saw that the girls were making even more noise than usual. He then adjusted his thick glasses and his ponytail that were almost loose. _Well, who cares, as long as I don't get involved with the girls then everything is okay. Ahh, art, here I come. _Kyuubi thought with a small smile as he looked down not noticing a pair of black eyes following him.

Then Kyuubi skipped all the way to his classroom, thinking that nothing would change.

_**TBC**_…

Well this chapter was long, as will the future chapters be. I will be updating this story more often.

Love Itane Juri :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Stars**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru. Side pairing: KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains yaoi; meaning boy x boy action, while you read this beware of the hot stuff that can make you have a nosebleed. This is M-rated, and the occness, and Sakura, Ino bashing. This story is un-betaed.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been a yaoi anime, the only thing I own is the plot of this fiction (^-^) YAY. **

**Summary: Naruto's stepmother and stepsister do not like Naruto, and when his stepsister finds out that, the international pop star and his band is coming to Konoha, and as Naruto's punishment after making his stepsister mad she drags him to the concert because she is underage. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, at least now I know there is somebody appreciating and liking and reading this story. **

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

= is change of point of view or changing location

**Chapter 6: Predators**

The class bell signalizing lunch rang and Naruto, Kiba and Gaara ran out of the classroom. In hopes of finding Kyuubi. Before Sasuke could reach out and grab Naruto's hand, the fan girls surrounded him in class preventing him along with Neji and Shino to go after their seatmates.

Naruto, Gaara and Kiba ran to the college building and to the art class. Opening the sliding door they saw Kyuubi sitting there eyes wide open and his lips locked with another pair of lips. The owner of those lips had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

_**Flashback**_

"Hello, everyone. Today we will have a new student joining us," The teacher said not with a bored looking expression. The door slid open and a tall guy with black eyes and long hair tied into a low ponytail said "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha, and I hope to get along with you all" he finished with a look to the teacher.

Then sat down next to the red hair that had caught his eyes when he entered the classroom. The red head being the only one not making noises or fangirling over him being there, and that made Itachi interested in the red head. Kyuubi being Kyuubi didn't look up to see who was introducing himself, because he was absorbed in sketching his new painting.

Kyuubi still ignored the person who sat beside him, focusing on the sketch, almost done. "Hi, my name is Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said extending his hand and smiling in a friendly manner. "Kyuubi Kurama" he said not still sketching and not looking up or shaking Itachi's hand, Itachi saw that Kyuubi would not look at him or shake his hand, retreated his hand.

Then leaning closer to Kyuubi's ear and whispered huskily "Nice to meet you Kyuubi" before biting his ear and then saw Kyuubi turning his head towards Itachi, blushing heavily. "Wh-wha-what do you think you are doing?" he said hushed as he was still in class.

Itachi said nothing just smiling and chuckling. Soon the class would end, and through the whole class Kyuubi felt a piercing stare from Itachi, but each time Kyuubi caught him Itachi just smiled.

The teacher then handed out an assignment to do in pairs, and the goddess of luck just had to pair him and Itachi up together. Thus the teacher ended class, Kyuubi being in a hurry to find Naruto, Kiba and Gaara so they could eat, stood up from his chair only to be stopped by a hand and being embraced by a strong arm around his waist and feeling a pair of lips covering his own lips.

The other in class froze and stared, then suddenly the door opened, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara standing there frozen.

_**Flashback end**_

*Smack* the smack rang throughout the classroom. Kyuubi stood there gasping and on Itachi's cheek you could see a red hand mark starting to form.

"k-kyuu-Kyuu-nii, let's go" Naruto said, blushing, before Kyuubi grabbed everything and ready to leave, a hand grabbed him "Where do you think you are going?" Itachi questioned his face not showing a trace of emotion. "Away from you, asshole" Kyuubi said before yanking his hands from the Uchiha's hand then running out of the door with Naruto, Gaara and Kiba.

"Do any of you have any information on them?" Itachi said turning to his new classmates.

"They are one of the school's nerd groups. The other three is third years, the blond one is Naruto, the brown haired one is Kiba and the one with short red hair is Gaara. They usually hang out in the garden behind the school. Or the rooftop."

"Naruto…Kyuubi…Gaara…Kiba…hm…this year will be interesting." Itachi whispered just loud enough for himself to hear with a thought full expression.

Soon enough Shino, Sasuke and Neji stormed into the classroom, finding Itachi on his way out.

"Seems like we will have a very, very interesting year will we not, guys?" Shino said facing the other guys before they went to find their little uke's. Smirking Neji said "Indeed we will, won't we?" they all walked out of the classroom, all their faces donning a smirk and a dangerous, mysterious and lustful glint in their eyes.

Kyuubi, Gaara, Kiba and Naruto was having taken off their very thick glasses now was having a crisis meeting under the old sakura three, in the old part of the high school division.

"Can you belive it, the shades guy…I think his name was Shino or something, he was touching my butt the whole time" Kiba said while pouting a little bit, his face also a little flushed.

"Come on you know you liked it, and come to think of it the Neji guy stared at me the whole time, and he did not do it secretly either. And when I asked him to stop staring at my face he asked why." Gaara was at this point annoyed but still had a little flush to his cheek.

"Well at least you did not have someone steal your first kiss" Kyuubi said a little flustered and was still a little bit shocked about the things that happened in the classroom a little while ago.

"Holy mother of Christ, they are here, Kyuubi do you remember when you drove me home yesterday? That was their house. I-I kind of ran from Sasuke, and now he is here. Did I forget to mention that they are the band Sharingan? Well now you know." Naruto said his pupils dilating a little bit, a bad feeling slowly coming over him giving a him a little shiver.

The others looking at him their mouth agape. "What do you suggest we do now?" Gaara said sweat dropping a little bit and looking at Kiba "What? Don't look at me, I don't know, I'm not a genius, I am just your regular dog lover" then Kyuubi said

"Yeah, a regular dog lover, a _gay_ dog lover, please define the word regular. Because as I see it we are not just your regular anything, we wear thick glasses to hide and pretend to be nerds, which is _**not**_ normal in any circumstances "normal" as you define it" Kyuubi ranted to them. While throwing his hands in the air.

As Kyuubi and the others sat there and held the crisis meeting, they had not payed attention to the fact that there was someone or more than one person listening on their conversation before they had decided that it was enough and decided it was time they stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto and Kiba saw the figures as they stepped out of the shadows, and a gasp was all they hear before Kiba said "Mother of- h-ho-holy shit, run for it, they're coming" and before any of the shadows could do anything Kyuubi stopped ranting and looked behind to where Kiba and Naruto now also Gaara sat gasping.

Before any of the figures could blink Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Kyuubi had their glasses on and made a run for it. looking back they saw Itachi, Sasuke, Shino and Neji chasing after them full speed, which was very intimidating and scary.

_15 mins later…_

They all came to stop and all of them were sweating. "Why did you run Naruto?" Sasuke said as he was the first one to recover along with Itachi, Neji and Shino. Itachi had after recovering his breath wrapped an arm around Kyuubi's waist. Neji had wrapped both his arms around Gaara. Shino had his arms around Kiba, and was resting his chin on his head.

"I-I-I … it's just that we can't b-b-be t-t-t-together" Naruto nervous as Sasuke had him trapped between himself and the three, his arms on either side of Naruto's head.

Seeing this the other members proceeded to drag their respective uke's away so they could talk a little bit, yeah "talk".

So when Naruto decided to look for help from his friends there was no one there. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. What now huh? Naruto, what are we going to do now?_ Naruto thought while his face was looking down.

Sasuke decided it was enough silence "Do you know how hurt I was that you suddenly decided by yourself that we could not be together and stormed out. I must say that we have not known each other for long, but when I saw you in the crowd on our last concert, I knew you were the one for me. And thank God for letting me find you again." Sasuke now had his forehead on Naruto's shoulder "please I beg you, don't run away again Naruto" he ended the confession by kissing Naruto's lips that were very soft.

One of his arms crept around Naruto's waist and tightened it so Naruto's stomach was pressed n Sasuke's forming hard on. Sasuke's tongue licking his lips making Naruto gasp, letting Sasuke's tongue invade Naruto's mouth, and tasting him, it tasted of strawberry and tomato which was Sasuke's favorites. Making him moan.

"N-no, w-w-we…*gasp*… can't *moan* s-Sasuke" Naruto said trying his best to not give in, but gave inn after a while. Soon they had to stop, as they both needed air.

"Why can't we? What can't we? Naru" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes making him blush, before turning his head to the side and said, "i-I mean you are _The_ Sasuke Uchiha, you have over a million fans, a-a-and-" before Naruto could say anything more, Sasuke lifted his finger to Naruto's lips, efficiently silencing him.

"Please, I am just a normal teenager attending high school right now. I love you, please don't run." Sasuke said a little desperate, "Sasuke I-I think I like you too, but it won't work out, y-y-you don't understand. You are _The _Sasuke of Sharingan, the media will ruin our relationship, i-I just can't" Naruto said before running from under Sasuke's arm.

"No, no, Naruto, please. Don't run" Sasuke said while running before seeing Naruto run into a small stone and falling, crashing his head hard onto the ground. Seeing Naruto falling Sasuke ran over to see he was unconscious.

When Naruto became conscious, he was in the nurse office at some point everyone was there. When he opened his mouth to say something that wold leave everybody in the room shocked "Who are you" he said pointing at Sasuke.

"I am your boyfriend, Naruto" Sasuke said as everybody gasped. "Sasuke? May we have a word with you? HM?" said Kyuubi, as Gaara and Kiba proceeded to grab each arm of the younger Uchiha and dragged him out of the office.

"What just happened?" Naruto said as he directed a finger to the nurse office's door. Then pointed a finger at himself and said, "And if I may ask who I am? And is what the guy with the duck butt hair style said is true, about b-being m-my b-b-b-boyfriend?" he tilted his head cutely to one side and blushed a little bit.

"Well, your name is Naruto, and yes Sasuke is your boyfriend." Itachi said and the two others nodded their heads deciding to help their friend out. "O-oh, okay, if you say so." Naruto said still blushing.

_Outside with Sasuke _

"What do you mean by saying you are Naruto's boyfriend, hm?" Kyuubi said trying to intimidate Sasuke as Kiba said "Ok kyuubi, chill, we are missing the point here right Gaara? Kyuubi?" looking at Gaara and Kyuubi.

"Do you love him?" Gaara said quietly, but in a deadly tone. "Yes, I love him" Sasuke said confidently. "What do you want with him?" Kyuubi said a little bit calmer than before. "As I said, I love him, and you have maybe heard the story between how we met, I assume? I want to be his lover and protect him." Sasuke said his eyes moving to the door of the nurse office.

Kiba then held his shirt and dragged Sasuke to his eyelevel and said, "Hurt him and we hurt you hard" he threatened Sasuke before letting go of his shirt. "Understood, Uchiha?" Kyuubi said before seeing Sasuke nod and letting Gaara push him into the nurse office.

Naruto saw him and said "Sasuke" with a smile, Sasuke then looked to Itachi, Neji and Shino, seeing them grinning and smirking.

"Yes, Naru" Sasuke said walking to Naruto with a warm and wide smile. Then leaning down to kiss him, making him Naruto blush when they pulled from each other. "I'm sorry I f-forgot you. I love you Sasuke." Naruto said smiling at him, all the others already out of the nurse office, letting the new couple talk to each other. "Love you to Naruto, rest. I'll pick you up after school" before going Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead and lips and headed to his last class.

_**TBC…**_

Well that's it folks, I once again appreciate all the reviews I have gotten till now. I know this came out pretty late and that is because I kind of got writers block aaaand I kind of got a little bit lazy so I'm so so so sorry. Well see ya later folks, and thanks for reading!

Love

Itane Juri


	7. Chapter 7

**The Stars**

**Main pairing: SasuNaru. Side pairing: KakaIru, NejiGaara, ItachiKyuubi, ShinoKiba**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains yaoi; meaning boy x boy action, while you read this beware of the hot stuff that can make you have a nosebleed. This is M-rated, and the occness, and Sakura, Ino bashing. This story is un-betaed.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto, because if I did it would have been a yaoi anime, the only thing I own is the plot of this fiction (^-^) YAY. **

**Summary: Naruto's stepmother and stepsister do not like Naruto, and when his stepsister finds out that, the international pop star and his band is coming to Konoha, and as Naruto's punishment after making his stepsister mad she drags him to the concert because she is underage. **

**This chapter will be more about the other couples and also SasuNaru and Sakura and Ino bashing so if you are somehow offended, please read the warnings and go out of this story. Oh and this chapter will contain humping, a lot of humping. Please enjoy ^-^**

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

= is change of point of view or changing location

**Chapter 7: You can't help what you feel**

As they saw Sasuke make his way to Naruto, they decided it was time to let the new lovebirds talk it out, so they dragged their soon to be lovers out of the nurse's office. Once outside Itachi nodded to the other band members, getting the signal they each dragged their soon to be lovers to class.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's arm before he could walk away in a rush to the last class, which was art, and the same as Itachi, but Kyuubi didn't know that. Still holding his hand Itachi asked "Do you know where the art class is? It is my last class." Itachi said smirking, and lessened the grip he had on Kyuubi's hand, as he made no sign to run away.

Kyuubi looked down on the floor as he said quietly, almost whispering, "I can take you there, it is my last class." "Can you repeat that, I couldn't hear it ver-" Itachi couldn't speak as he was met with a blushing Kyuubi, "I said, I can take you there, it is my last class" Kyuubi said before hurriedly saying come then swinging his head to the front.

As Itachi walked behind Kyuubi, he had to admit he had a very cute, adorable, plump, fuck able ass. Before Itachi knew what he was doing, his hands was already on Kyuubi's delicious delectable ass. Making Kyuubi release a squeak.

"Pervert, y-y-you pervert" Kyuubi said heavily blushing with an accusing finger pointing at Itachi.

"Hn, it is not my fault you have such a delectable ass, my dear" Itachi said then smirking while thinking how he couldn't wait to be buried in that ass, deep in that delectable, delicious- before he could continue his fantasy's a voice said "o-o-oi you're bleeding, your nose. Let me take care of it." Kyuubi said, then took a paper towel out of his bag and wiping Itachi's nose.

Only then Kyuubi realized that the nosebleed was not Itachi's only problem as he looked at Itachi and then pointed down to his pants.

Then Itachi looked down, and saw his hard on and realized that was the cause of the tightness in his pants. Kyuubi almost wanted to make a dash for it when he saw Itachi smile. _Holy CRAP, this is so not gonna end good for me. That smile, the smile that resembles a devils smile._ Kyuubi thought then tried, the keyword being, _tried_, to run for his life. Yes, _life_.

When his body began to turn his body, the only thing he felt, was his waist grabbed by an arm. Then soon enough he felt his back hitting a chest, more like hitting Itachi's chest. Then Itachi began to whisper into his ears, "I thought you could help me with my other problem, right Kyuu-chan?" before biting down lightly on Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi swore to gods Itachi got a fetish with ears. Making Kyuubi struggle, but as he was, small and thin for an average teen, but he was more on the curvy side.

Then as the older Uchiha carried him to god knows where. _Damn you god of fate_ Kyuubi thought as he had stopped struggling and with a sigh, he resigned his fate to whatever was going to happen to him. Still feeling Itachi's boner of course. He had a feeling he was in for on hell of a crazy school year, and not one so peace full either.

**With Shino and Kiba**

Behind the gym, you could see a brown haired boy with thick glasses and red triangles on each cheek, pressed to the wall by a taller and bigger boy, wearing dark shades. He donned a military green bandana and his hair was spiky. Two arms on each side of the little brunettes head. In the bushes, a few meters away you could see two girls one had pink hair and the other had dirty blond hair.

"So what do you say about that offer of going out on a date later today?" the shades wearing boy said leaning closer to his face closer to the other boys face. Their lips a few centimeters before touching, when suddenly a girl with blond hair jumped out of the bush a few meters away screaming, surprising the boys "You DISGUISTING NERD" she pointed a accusing finger toward the brown haired boy, "Who do you think you are, standing so close to Shino-kun?".

The pink haired girl still in the bush face palmed herself at her friend's stupidity, and then she proceeded to walk quietly away from the scene.

_Damn it! Only a little more and I would have tasted his lips. _Shino thoughtirritated and turned his head to the one who had prevented him to kiss his adorable soon-to-be- lover. It was a girl that had long, pale blond hair. Nothing special, like his Kiba, who was cute and adorable.

"I am Ino Yamanaka, your soon-to-be-girlfriend" She said with a confident look.

"And who said so?" Shino then took off one of his hand from the wall and turned halfway to Ino, his face not showing any emotion as he spoke. His voice cold and emotion less. He then turned back too Kiba, but there was no Kiba standing there.

Kiba had run away from him, because of a stupid, delusional, blond haired girl that declared that she would be his girlfriend. Now irritated and angered he turned towards the girl and said with an ice-cold voice, that would make the buffest man back off. "You stupid delusional girl, I will never be your boyfriend, not even your friend."

Then he turned away from her, ready to run after Kiba and find him, before he felt a hand on his wrist holding him back from running after Kiba. Without looking back, he yanked his arm, making Ino fall in the process.

Now satisfied he went to find Kiba, and hopefully make him agree to a date.

**With Neji and Gaara**

Neji was running after Gaara who speed walked out of the hall, Gaara then finally stopped when he felt a hand grab his ass not far from the nurses' office. Gaara blushed a little bit before he felt the hand knead his butt cheeks. Gaara smacked the hands away only to find himself flush against the wall and his face pressed into Neji's chest.

"Do you like it?" Neji whispered near Gaara's ear, and then put some distance between them but not before blowing softly on Gaara's ear making him shiver. Still having his hands on either side of the petite redhead, smiling down at him.

Gaara glared at the guitarist while still blushing a little bit making him adorable. "What if I said I do? What would you do?" now the blushing went away and he had a challenging smirk on.

"I would do this" Neji said before letting Gaara speak, he leant down kissed him, French kissing him, his hands making their way down towards the butt cheeks grabbing a handful of them then kneading and squeezing them. Efficiently making Gaara moan and squirm, accidently pressing closer to Neji, feeling his hard on pressed to his stomach. _Oh my god, is it… could it be?! _Gaara thought as he melted onto Neji's arms.

If he could do that to Gaara by only kissing him, imagine if they did something more. Neji could feel his hard on but he was more busy kneading and grabbing Gaara's plump ass and taste Gaara's mouth. He tasted of grapes, and Neji loved grapes.

After a while, Gaara struggled to break free from Neji, as he needed oxygen. Neji understanding this, pulled away, giving him a last peck before pulling completely away smirking. "Well does that answer your question?" Neji said still kneading Gaara's ass. "Well that was interesting," Gaara said with a little flush. "We could give it another try, this time with a bed." Neji smirked at Gaara's suggestion. "But only if you let me take you on a date tonight at 6 p.m., I will show you a whole new world." Gaara nodded at Neji's suggestion while blushing, before the school bell rang that the school was over. Neji held Gaara's hand and dragged him down the hall.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Naruto laid in the nurses' office thinking again about him and Sasuke being boyfriends, and blushed. He then pulled the blanket over his face while holding his hands on each cheek trying to hide the flush.

_Oh my god, Sasuke is so gorgeous I wonder how we came to be a couple. Oh, he said that he was going to pick me up after school, wait when is school over?_ As he thought of this, the school bell rang that signaled the school day over, and at that moment he heard the door rattle and open and Sasuke coming in.

"Naru, are you feeling better now? School's over, let's go and get you home" Sasuke said as he came closer and closer to Naruto and pulled down the blanket.

What the blanket revealed took Sasuke's breath away, there Naruto laid flushed with a smile on his face, before jumping up and hugging Sasuke saying, "Sasuke, you're back," close to his ear making his eyes widen, before collecting himself again.

"Please wait a moment, let me gather my things so we can go" to Sasuke's disappointment Naruto let go of Sasuke and proceeded to stand up from the bed to go and gather his things.

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him, giving him a back hug and kissing Naruto on his nape and then released him from the hug. "Hn" was all he said before taking Naruto's hand and dragged Naruto out of the nurses' office.

When Sasuke and Naruto reached the car Sasuke drove to school with.

_TBC…_

I'm sooooo sorry, I just got a major writers block and hopefully I will update it more often now that it I don't have much do. Thanks to all the reviewers ^-^


End file.
